An active-matrix organic light emitting diode (simply referred to as: AMOLED) display apparatus comprises an AMOLED display panel.
In the related art, an antistatic layer is typically provided at a side of the AMOLED display panel, in order to reduce the electrostatic interference around the AMOLED display panel. Exemplarily, the antistatic layer may be an entire layer of copper.
In the related art, since the material of the antistatic layer is copper and the price of copper is relatively high, the production cost of the AMOLED display apparatus is relatively high.